


Betty Marsden

by 6382903



Category: Monty Python RPF
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6382903/pseuds/6382903
Relationships: Graham Chapman/John Cleese
Kudos: 1





	Betty Marsden

“베티? 베티 마스덴?”

존은 잠결에 베티 마스덴을 찾는 목소리를 들었다. 며칠 밤을 새우고 쓰러진 뒤에 잠을 방해받으면 닥치라고 소리칠 힘도 없는 것이 보통이다. 그래서 존은 그냥 귀를 막았다. 눈도 뜨지 않고 베개 속으로 파고들 듯 얼굴을 문댔다. 

대략 몇 초에서 몇 시간이 흐른 후 베티 마스던을 찾는 소리가 커졌다. 존의 벌어진 입술 사이로 신음이 흘러나왔다. 십육 톤짜리 추가 온몸을 짓누를 때 피가 새어 나오듯, 십육 톤 짜리 피로가 몸을 짓누르면 이런 소리가 새어 나온다. 눈은 여전히 뜨기가 힘들었으므로 보이는 것은 눈꺼풀이 주는 어둠뿐이었다. 그걸 ‘보는’ 일이라고 할 수 있다면 말이다. 

베티 마스덴? 시끄러워. 존의 말소리는 언어의 형태를 갖추지 못하고 뭉개진 음소, 어떤 흐느낌에 불과했다. 

이번에는 열 시간 같은 십삼 분 이십칠 초가 흘렀다. 베티 마스덴? 존의 미간이 완전히 좁혀져 한 쌍의 눈썹이 서로에게 가볍게 입을 맞췄다. 베티- 닥쳐, 그레이엄! 존이 벌떡 일어났다. 눈꺼풀은 상체보다 조금 늦게 일어났다. 

그리고 아무도 없었다. 자신의 익숙한 불 꺼진 방이었고, 사물의 배치는 어제나 저번 주의 것과 동일했다. 잠에서 막 깨어나 멍한 상태에서 한 가지 사실이 차츰 떠올랐다. 그레이엄은 죽었다. 존은 다소 허탈해하며 다시 누워 잠을 청했다. 피곤하긴 했나보군. 

아침에 일어난 존은 방을 나서기 전, 문의 틈새로 들어온 듯한 종이 한 장을 바닥에서 발견했다. 베티 마스덴이라고 쓰인 종이였다.


End file.
